KICK Twists to Kickin' It
by making a wish on a passing car
Summary: The title explains itself! :D Rated T just in case
1. Wasabi Warriors

**Heyyy guess who has a new story? :D THIS GIRLLLLL!**

**Anyways, I'm gonna be taking already made episodes of Kickin' It and adding kick twists to each one of them. I do want requests, so be sure to leave in the review any episode you would like to see remade! I might not do ones like 'Two Dates and a Funeral' or 'Fawlty Temple' cuz they already have so much kick in them and are perfect, but I might do 'Temple of Doom' or ones that don't have enough kick, even if they are together in that episode. Get what I'm saying? Lol, anyways, I thought, what better way to start it than with what started it all? So, here's Wasabi Warriors! Hope you guys like it (:**

* * *

**Wasabi Warriors**

_Kim's POV _

I walk into the cafeteria juggling an apple around. Why you ask? It's gonna be the only edible food I'll have, since Marge's food is... let's just say I found a hairball in my coleslaw last year. I sighed to myself and walked inside. I threw it too forward and it almost fell. Great, my only lunch is dead. But I noticed that this new kid had caught it with his foot. I smirked.

"Alright, that was almost cool," I joked, and smiled. "I'm Kim."

"I'm Jack, I'm new," He said. I noticed that he was pretty cute. His brown hair and cute little moles. He was so much cuter than everyone else at this school.

"I can tell, you still have that new guy smell," I wrinkled my nose slightly, then giggled. He scoffed and looked at me for a moment. He had really nice eyes, but I caught myself. "Um, can I have my apple back?"

He shook his head back into reality. "Oh, sorry."

Jack handed back my apple, and our fingers slightly touched, I looked down and bit my lip. _Why is my arm tingling? _

"So, maybe I'll see you around Kim," He said.

"Maybe you will," I replied, and walked away, smiling to myself. I sat down at my table with the cheerleaders and sport team.

"Who were you talking to Kim?" Grace asked me.

"Just this new kid, Jack," I shrugged, and bit my apple.

"Ooh, a boy!" She squealed, and I rolled my eyes. "This is serious! You can finally have a boyfriend!"

"Ew! no!" I said, trying to hide the fact that I did kinda like him. I then noticed that Frank and them had attacked Jack, but he caught his fist. They started fighting and everyone fell silent. I just sat there, watching them, pretty amazed at what Jack could do. He beat a bunch of them. He then shoved a guy over our table, and I moved the tray away right before it could spill all over me. Jack then jumped on to the table. I waved at him and he smiled. He flipped off. After a while, he defeated all of them. He looked around and ran out. _Wow, this Jack is... interesting. _I bit my lip and finished my apple.

* * *

I walked into the Black Dragon Dojo in my gi and noticed Frank talking to Ty.

"I swear, this Jack kid flipped all of us and just left!" Frank was saying. "I don't get how he could do all that."

"He has a karate background, that's for sure," Ty said, and noticed me listening in. "Kim, I have a proposition for you."

"What do you want?" I asked hesitantly.

"Are you familiar with this _Jack_?" He asked me. I nodded, and Frank butt in.

"Oh she knows him alright, they met at lunch and he was flirting with her _big time_."

"Shut up Frank," I threatened him and he stopped talking.

"Whatever, I want you to get him to join our dojo." Ty told me. "I heard he's joining Bobby Wasabi."

"Why would he do that?" I asked him. "Bobby Wasabi is stupid."

"I don't know, but I want you to recruit him into our dojo," He repeated, and I nodded.

* * *

I walked into Falafel Phil's and noticed him talking to some of his friends. I put on a smile and walked over to them.

"Hey Jack," I said, smiling brightly.

"Hel-lo Kim," Milton, Jerry, and Eddie all said, and that caused me to step back a little. _Um, ew. _

"Guys can you give me a sec? _Vamoose!_" Jack said, and I smirked. I bit my lip and raised my eyebrow when I noticed that none of them left.

"That means go!" Jack shouted, getting just as pissed as I was, and Jerry flipped out. He started speaking random Spanish as they walked away. I sat down in front of him.

"Looks like you know a little something about karate," I noted. He shrugged.

"A little bit," He admitted.

"So what are you doing at Bobby Wasabi? You should join the best dojo in town!" I told him, trying to get him to join. I wasn't just doing it for Sensei Ty, I also wanted to... get to know him? Hang out with him? Become best friends with him?_ Oh god I sound like a desperate girl.._

"What do you know about karate?" He asked me, and I raised an eyebrow. I stood up and smoothened my shirt.

"I'll show you," I told him, and he followed me out. We went into the Black Dragon Dojo. "I'll be right back, I just need to change into my gi."

* * *

"HIYA!" I shouted, and broke the board in half. He stared at me.

"Okay, maybe you do know a little something about karate," He said, and I smirked.

"This place made me a black belt, they taught me everything I know," I told him, smiling. "Why don't you try?"

Jack was about to break the board, but Sensei Ty walked up to us and disrupted our moment. They started talking but I zoned out staring at how adorable Jack was. After a few minutes, Jack walked out, and all I remembered was him talking about how he couldn't leave Bobby Wasabi. I glared at Ty and Frank.

"This is why you don't ruin my moments!" I shouted at them, and stormed out of the dojo.

* * *

It's the day of the tournament, and Jack and I were competing against each other. We walked up and bowed.

"I was hoping we would be on the same team, Jack. But now, I'm gonna have to take you down," I taunted him, smiling. We circled each other.

"You know, I'm beginning to think you have a bit of a crush on me," He said. Okay that hit a nerve, and _a bit? _Wow, guys are so dense.

"Ew! No!" I tried my best not to let him know that I did. He smirked.

"Yeahhh, I think you do!" He laughed, and I glared at him. He was getting ready to kick that peg off, but he fell to the floor, and I realized that Ty and Frank had hurt Jack. My mouth dropped open. _How could they do that? _

All of Jack's friends circled around him, and I slowly walked back to the Black Dragons, still shocked and stunned.

"Okay scorpion, you ready to say goodbye to Bobby Wasabi forever?" Ty said. I bit my lip, looked at the peg, then back at Jack's pained look, and shook my head.

"I'm not gonna do it," I said. "You're just a cheater, and a big BABY!"

"Nuh uh!" Ty said. "Take that back, TAKE THAT BACK!"

I threw my black belt on to the floor, stomped on it, then walked back towards Jack.

"So, are you gonna be able to do this?" I asked him, worried about him.

"I don't know," He admitted, and I wanted to help him.

"You're whole dojo's counting on you!" I exclaimed. _I'm counting on you, _I added silently.

"If I do it, will you admit you have a crush on me?" He asked, smirking. I took a deep breath.

"If I admit it, will you kick that peg off?" I shot back, smiling. His eyes widened.

"Wait, what?" He exclaimed, and I leaned and kissed his cheek. I sat back down on the Bobby Wasabi side of the bleachers. His friends all looked at me, and I shrugged. Jack however, was still surprised, but shook it off. He looked at all of us, and I smiled at him. He flipped in the air and kicked the peg off. _He did it! _

We all cheered and he ran up to me and gave me a hug. I laughed and took his hand. He kissed my cheek and I smiled. _Guys aren't so bad, I guess._

* * *

I walked into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo smiling. Jack was throwing around and apple. I caught it with my foot and laughed. _Deja vu. _

"Kim! What are you doing here?" He gave me a quick hug.

"I quit the Black Dragons. You guys did alright in the tournament, and the way I see it, you need all the help you can get," I said, and laughed slightly.

"Awesome, you're in," He said, smiling, but Jerry interrupted.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you can't just waltz in here and say you're a part of our dojo," Jerry said.

"I can't?" I asked.

"She can't?" Jack said at the same time. "Jerry, she's my girlfriend, she can do whatever she-"

"You have to pass the test," Jerry finished, cutting off Jack. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," I smirked, then punched out 3 dummies, causing all the guys to jump. I looked over at them, and they all nodded, counting me into the dojo. I smiled, they were so much cooler than the guys at the Black Dragon Dojo.

* * *

**Hehe, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Be sure to leave ANY episode you'd like in your review! I try to update faster when you review :D**

**You guys are awesome, love you all :)**

**PLEASE LEAVE REQUESTS! I NEED AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! OKAY BYEE**


	2. Ricky Weaver

**Hey everyone! Thank you guys sooo much for your reviews ily :D Anyways, hope you guys enjoy chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

**Ricky Weaver **

_Jack's POV _

"I can't handle health class anymore," Jerry moaned as we walked down the stares. I nodded in agreement.

"I took that class. When they showed the whale giving birth, I almost gave birth to my lunch!" I agreed, gagging at the memory. We talked a little more about health class while Jerry complained about Grace. Principal what's his face came out **(XD sorrryyy I forgot his name LOL)**.

"Big news everybody, big news!" He exclaimed. "Thanks to a winning essay written by Kim Crawford, our school has won a performance by international mega-popstar, Ricky Weaver!"

The school started cheering and I raised an eyebrow at Kim. I walked over to her and heard her squealing to Grace.

"I can't believe I won!" She said excitedly, and I may have gotten... _a little jealous.. just a little bit. _

"Whoa wait, Kim, you're into _Ricky Weaver_?" I asked her, trying not to sound jealous.

"Um, no. I'm not even sure who Ricky Weaver is," She said a little nervously, but I shrugged anyways. But Grace had a different idea.

"Really Kim? Cuz your locker's a huge fan," She smirked, and opened Kim's locker. There were pictures of Ricky everywhere, and his song was playing. I raised an eyebrow and Kim smiled sheepishly. She turned back towards Grace.

"Thanks a lot, Grace!" She hissed, then tried to close her locker. They fought over the door, but she managed to close it. She turned back to me. "Fine, I love him. I downloaded all of his music, and now I'm gonna meet him! RICKYYY!" She danced away squealing in excitement. I was taken aback.

"I'm beginning to think she knows who Ricky is," I said, stating the obvious.

"Why, you jealous?" Jerry smirked, and I glared at him shaking my head.

* * *

I was in the dojo practicing my form when Kim walked in talking on the phone with Grace.

"Who knows? He could part his hair on the right or the left, that's just what makes Ricky Ricky," She sighed dreamily.

I rolled my eyes, "I can't believe because of you that overgeled pretty boy is coming to our school. I think he's got a doll's head."

"Jack, it's so predictable that a guy like you would be jealous of Ricky," She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _Oh hell no, why would I be jealous that Kim's in love with some stupid pop star? _

"What? I'm not- I'm not jealous," I said, stammering a bit. _K, maybe a little jealous. _

"Mmhm," She said, not believing it, then walked away.

"I just don't get what the big deal is," I told the guys as she walked away. "He's just a stupid singer."

Rudy then walked up to us and gave us a mini rant about his old boy band, then gave us a little dance. I shook my head in disbelief, while the other guys followed Rudy out. Some blonde dude then walked into the dojo with sunglasses.

"I'm looking for Kim Crawford," He said, and then he looked familiar.

"Oh hey, I know you," I said. "You're that umm, what is it.."

Kim then squealed out of nowhere. "RICKY WEAVER!" She ran up to him.

"R-ricky you're here! You're standing in our dojo!" She exclaimed, still stunned that Ricky was here. I rolled my eyes. She looked at me for a split second. "Oh um Ricky this is uhh.. uhm.."

I looked at her weirdly. "Jack."

"Jack that's it!" She laughed uncomfortably. Ricky then talked to Kim about her essay and it made her go a little more crazy.

"I-I-I'm gonna be dancing with you? In front of the whole school?" She stammered, freaking out again. "This is gonna make Grace's head exPLODE!" She then laughed and snorted. I smirked.

"Wow," I said, then mimicked her snorting. "Smooth."

She glared at me. "Jack!"

"Kim, just make sure you wear something cute," Ricky said, I rolled my eyes. _She's always cute. _

"Cute? Of course I'll wear something cute! I mean, I'm not gonna go up there and not where something cute! I just gotta find something cute. I'LL GO TO THE CUTE STORE!" She ranted, then realized she was saying everything out loud. "Heh, I gotta go."

"Bye Kim," I said, smiling, then snorted again.

"Seriously, I will hurt you," She said, then walked out. I rolled my eyes and walked back in. Phil then freaked out as he walked in. Ricky tried his best to avoid him, but he kept blabbing, and he then left.

"Um okay, so uh, you met Phil," I said. He looked outside.

"Oh man, the paparazzi!" He said. "How do these guys find me?"

"Dude, you got a purple hummer, with spinny rims, and a license plate that says 'Weaver Mobile"," I pointed out. He shrugged.

"I'm gonna make a run for the parking lot, later," He said, and left. I rolled my eyes, _Whatever. _

* * *

_Kim's POV _

OMG I found the perfect dress! It's purple with gold buttons. I squealed with delight when I saw it. I bit my lip thinking about dancing with Ricky. I then thought about Jack and frowned. Why is he so jealous of Ricky anyways? He's amazing!

I turned my head towards my locker and fixed my lip gloss. Jack then came running up to me.

"KIM!" He shouted. "Oh there you are!" He stopped for a moment and stared at me. I smiled.

"Wow, I've never seen you in a dress before," He noted. "Are you wearing lip gloss?"

I frowned and tried lying. "NO! Why, does it look okay?" I looked in my mirror again.

"There's something you should know," He said, looking serious. "The contest you won was a fake. He just looked at your picture and thought you were cute."

I didn't want to believe that. "Ricky is not that shallow, Jack." I said, slamming my locker. I turned back around. "He seriously thought I was cute?"

"After the concert, he's gonna take you backstage, make a move on you, then dump you! He does it in every city," He told me, and I shook my head.

"I know what this is about, Jack. You don't like Ricky, so you're making up lies about him to make him sound like a monster," I said, getting really pissed at him.

"He is a monster! A San Francisco, burger-buying, doll-headed monster!" Jack shot back, and I rolled my eyes.

"That's just a bowl of word salad," I said, then walked away.

* * *

_Jack's POV _

Ugh, why won't Kim believe me? Ricky is not a good person! I ran into the Auditorium and found Kim. She was about to take his hand, but I stopped her.

"Jack, you're unbelievable," She said, glaring at me. I looked up at Ricky.

"I'm not letting you up there," I told her, trying to sound heroic. She shook her head.

"I'm dancing with Ricky," She said, then took his hand. I grabbed her other one and tried dragging her down.

"No you're not!" I said, pulling her the other way. She then pushed me and I fell backwards. I ended up in the hallway and sighed. _I had got to try and save Kim! _

After the concert, I looked in every room to try and find Kim. I walked into a room and found Ricky being thrown across the room on to a table with desserts on it. Kim walked over with her arms crossed, looking angry. I looked over at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, worried. She shrugged.

"I'm fine, and looks like you were right, congratulations. Uh BUH BYE RICKY!" She flounced out. I smirked. _Of course I was right. _

I looked back at Ricky.

"You know, if you were a nice person in general, you would've found out that Kim's an amazing girl. She's like a cute little lamb, but on the inside she's a.. vicious killer lamb. So don't cross her. Buh bye, Ricky," I said, leaving him in his mess of food.

* * *

I walked into the dojo and found Kim punching a dummy.

"I saw the light on," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just a little late night workout," She said, shrugging. "Hey and um, just so we're clear, you know I can take care of myself right?"

I nodded. "Yeah I know, you just won gold medal in the Ricky toss!"

She smiled, "Thanks for having my back, Jack."

"No problem," I said, but was still a little uncomfortable. I wasn't just doing it cuz Ricky was a liar, I wanted to protect her cuz... I care about her.

"Um you know, I had some expensive cheeseburgers for lunch, but I think the one's at Circus Burger are better, wanna grab some?" I asked her, a little nervous.

"You mean, like a.. date?" She questioned, smiling a little.

"If you want.." I said slowly, and she nodded.

"Sure," She said, biting her lip, and we walked out of the dojo, and I finally told her how I felt about her. Turns out she felt the same way. _I guess Ricky Weaver helped me get a girlfriend. _

* * *

**I suck at endings, I know. But whatever, hope you guys liked this chapter! :D Please leave requests! I NEED REQUESTSSSSSS!**

**Anyways, see you guys next time! :)**


	3. Karate Games

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter wheee~**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

**Karate Games**

_Kim's POV _

Oh my god! It's Dolph! HE WANTS ME IN HIS MOVIE?!

"Yes I love it!" I said happily. "But um, we're not actors."

"That's why you're perfect," He explained. "Actors are fake, you are real, you're fresh, you're gutsy, you have great hair!"

"Hehe thank you," I giggled, but he ruined it.

"I was talking to the boy," He said, and Jack smirked at me.

"So what do you say, Yak and Kam?" Dolph asked us. I turned around and faced Jack.

"I could be a star!" I squealed.

"Watch out Hollywood, here comes Yak and Kam!" Jack imitated Dolph, and I jumped in excitement.

* * *

We walked into the set and I was amazed by it.

"You shoot the first scene here," Dolph said. "This is your underground bunker."

Rudy, on the other hand, had a way of getting on people's nerves. He jumped on to the bunks and may or may not have got Dolph pissed. He turned back to us.

"Your characters are enemies, but you're brought together by the most powerful thing in the universe," Dolph said, and I nodded. "A kiss."

"Oh," Jack and I said, then realized what the meant. We looked at each other. "Ohhhh."

"Let's get them to hair and makeup!" Dolph shouted, and we went to the dressing room. I gulped. _Kiss Jack? I've been dying to do that for years! I just don't know if I'll have the courage to do something like that... _

After a few minutes, Jack and I came back out. We recited the script, hoping he would say cut at one point.

"Und action," Dolph said.

"But I hate you! You're from zone 5, and you vaporized my father!" I said.

"He was planted with the evil egg and smelled of," Jack paused. "Elderberries."

I walked away, "So by killing him, that means you saved... me."

There was a pause, then Jack came up to me. "No, I saved... us."

We both closed our eyes and started leaning towards each other. But I just couldn't go through with it, not yet anyways.

"Um did someone say cut?" Jack said the same time I opened my eyes.

"Yeah I heard a cut, someone definitely said cut!" I agreed, getting really nervous. And Dolph brought in stunt lips. Just looking at that made me gag. Um.. ew.

The next scene was us going into the forest, and I certainly didn't want to go behind Jack just because I'm a girl.

"Um Dolph, just a suggestion, but my character is the strongest fighter in zone 9, so I should probably go first," I said, smiling weakly, and Dolph nodded. But of course, Jack had to butt in. We had a tiny argument but Dolph made us go up the ladder. We reached the forest and looked around.

"What do we do now?" I asked Jack, and he strugged. Dolph had shut the door back down and locked it. "What the-"

"Everything from this point on is real! You must fight to survive," Dolph's voice came out from a megaphone.

"Fight? Against who?" I immediately regretted asking that, cuz these giant guys came out of nowhere.

"You ready?" Jack asked me, suddenly seeming really protective. I widened my eyes and gulped.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked, and got really nervous. Dolph's voice came back up.

"You don't have choice," Jack answered me and we started fighting. I kicked this guy in the stomach, but he got back up and chased me. He caught up and carried me on his shoulder, tying a rope around me. I started screaming.

"JACK!"

"KIM!" I heard his voice, then shouted his name again. The guy tied me to a tree and ran off. I screamed for Jack's name once more.

I heard footsteps coming and I saw Jack.

"KIM! Are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I'm fine, but Jack be careful, I was hung here by Brazilian Tree Fighters!" I warned him.

"What's a Brazilian Tree Fighter?" He asked, and he was then dropped 10 feet in the air. I widened my eyes.

"_That's _a Brazilian Tree Fighter," I told him, and he was dropped again. After a few moments, he ran up to me and untied me.

"Jack, this is real," I said, getting really scared. "I mean we got lucky this time. What if next time-"

He cut me off. "Hey we're gonna be fine okay? Kim, I won't let anything happen to you." I nodded and he kissed me softly on my cheek. Dolph came back. I got really pissed.

"You're going to jail ya freak!" I shouted at him, looking at the stupid camera.

"I vudn't vorry about me," He said. "I'd just start running to the Hollywood sign. And if you're looking for motivation, HERE IT COMES!"

We heard men and dogs shouting, and Jack and I sprinted away. The dogs got closer, and we tried our best to outrun them. We finally lost them when we got to the Hollywood sign. We were battered, covered with dust, and out of breath. It was night already. Not sure what time, but it looked like it was about 8 or 9. I pointed at the camera at the Hollywood Sign.

"Alright we're here you big nutjob! What now?" I shouted at him, and he told us we had to fight _each other. _

"What? We're not going to do that we're fr-" Jack started, but I punched him. "Kim, what are you doing?"

I winked at him when the camera didn't see and he nodded slightly. I kicked him again, and again. Until finally he was on the ground, and I pushed him off. Of course, he didn't die. _NO DUHHH. _I saw a ledge and Jack landed on it. A helicopter then came, and Dolph came down.

"Bravo Kim! You are truly the star!" He said, and I smirked.

"I'm also an amazing actress, I made you believe that Jack and I were actually fighting," I told him, and he was really confused. Jack then came up from behind him and shouted.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YAK IS BACK!" He imitated his stupid accent, and we both teamed up and fought Dolph. He then fell off the sign and we both were on top of the sign, just staring at each other. I scoffed as I looked back at Dolph.

"Can you believe that when we got here we were worried about who was gonna be the star?" I asked him in disbelief.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Jack asked me, and I shrugged.

"You're right, and I'm sorry," I admitted, and looked at him for a moment. "Look Jack, I want you to know I think you're amazing."

He smiled at me, then walked closer to me. We were an inch away from kissing. _An inch. One freaking inch and Dolph had to cut us off. _

"CUT!" He shouted, and we jerked our heads back. "I CUT MY LEG AND IT REALLY HURT!"

We both looked at him in disbelief, and I turned my head back to Jack.

"You ready to get out of here?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

"No, not yet," He said, and I looked at him questionably. "We never got to finish something.. twice."

"What?" I asked him, then got really nervous. He leaned in, put his arm around my waist, and kissed me. It was a magical moment, just me and Jack. Jack and me. Kissing in the stars. We broke free after a while, and he smiled at me.

"Let's go home," He said sweetly, and put his arm around me as we walked away.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! EEP cuz I know I enjoyed writing it ;)**

**Anyways, please leave reviews and requests cuz I do want requests :DD ❤ LOVE YOU ALL BYEE  
**


	4. Kim of Kong

**Hey everyone! I'm trying my best to update better (: hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm sorry that I skipped a lot of parts in the episode, or changed it.. maybe like a lot. I'm doing it from memory cuz I can't watch it :c but yeah, hope you guys enjoy :D **

**Oh before I forget, I want to give a shoutout to IfSacrificesWereEasy ;) (Explanation on the bottom) **

**Well anyways, here's the chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. **

* * *

**Kim Of Kong**

_Kim's POV_

"Milton, please don't be mad at me," I said. "I just, I want a challenge for once!"

Milton nodded, then walked away, and I knew he was trying not to cry. Jack then walked in.

"Just down at the arcade! What was I doing? Only becoming the number one immortal slayer in the world!" He gloated, getting really excited. I scoffed.

"Wow, spending thousands of hours in the dark with a bunch of nerds really paid off!" I said sarcastically. Jack didn't get it.

"Sure did," He said, and I rolled my eyes. "I won a really cool glow in the dark t-shirt, man this thing is awesome!" He was looking at his shirt. I scoffed again.

"Look Jack, I'm tired of sparring with Milton. You're the only other black belt in this dojo! I-I wanna be challenged," I admitted, smiling at him.

"R-really? I-I don't think that's a great idea, I mean-" I cut him off.

"C'mon Jack!" I said, grabbing his arm and pulling onto the mat. We bowed and Jerry then came in.

"Whoa! You guys are sparring?!" He asked excitedly. I nodded, smiling. "Does Milton know about this?"

"Yes, yes he does!" Milton said, eating ice cream and crying. I rolled my eyes. Rudy then came in with a camera.

"Finally some sparring with some real karate students!" He said happily. "Instead of a bunch of confused gazelles blindly flailing around in their pajamas. No offense!"

"Oh it's cool"

"None Taken"

"I love gazelles"

I'm not sure who said what cuz I was too busy getting excited about actually being able to be challenged! _Jack, prepare to be beaten! _

"Now remember Jack, give me everything you've got," I told him. He looked at me with his adorable brown eyes and I almost backed out.

"Kim, are you _sure_ you wanna do this?" He asked me. _Oh this is no time for you to make me melt! _I threw a punch at him and he caught it with his hand, looking worried. "Okay then."

We started sparring for real. He threw a punch at me and I dodged it. I grabbed his arm and flipped him. He landed on the mat with a thud. I squealed. Rudy rushed for a closeup of Jack.

"OOHHHHH SHE JUST FLIPPED YOU LIKE A PANCAKE!" He shouted, and I started jumping around and dancing.

"YES! I took you down! Down to the ground!" I squealed, then noticed the guys were all staring at me. Jack got up.

"I gotta hand it to you Kim, you got the better of me," Jack admitted, and we high-fived. I skipped out of the dojo, satisfied with what had happened.

* * *

I skipped over to Jerry and Eddie.

"Guess who's the number one black belt in this dojo?" I said, laughing and dancing again. I then realized that they were hiding something. "What is it this time?"

"Nothing," Jerry said, his voice going high. I stared at him.

"Jerry, what are you hiding?" I said, my voice sounding dangerously evil. He widened his eyes and started blabbering. All I heard was Jack letting me win while we sparred this morning. _WHAT?!_

"Where is he?" I demanded, and Eddie said he was in the arcade. I stomped over there, wanting to beat the crap out of Jack.

I walked in and noticed him playing that stupid game. I crossed my arms and stared at him play his game. He won and came down and saw me.

"Hey Kim! Did you see that? That's why they call me 'Thrasher'," He said, laughing at his joke. I rolled my eyes.

"Impressive, hey quick question for you 'Thrasher'," I imitated him. "When we sparred this morning, did you let me win?"

"Whhaaat?" He shook his head, his voice going high. I glared at him.

"I knew it! I can't believe you didn't have enough respect to fight me for real," I said, really hurt. "Why'd you hold back?"

"Well.. I'm a.." He stopped short. "And you're a..."

"Oh wow, a _girl?_" I said, really pissed at him.

"Well..." He trailed off and I shook my head at him. Some dude in a suit called for him.

"The owner of the game company needs me, gotta go!" He said, smiling weakly, then walked off. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. _I'm so going to beat him. _

* * *

**Jack's POV **

I walked into the arcade noticing someone in a yellow hoodie playing 'Immortal Slayer'.

"What's going on?" I asked the owner.

"We're just planning your fight against the number one player," He explained like it was no big deal.

"What? I thought I was the number one player," I said, really confused.

"Oh you were," He said. "Four days ago. But that was before the 'Skull Ripper' showed up."

I walked over to see who that guy was. I then noticed a strand of blonde hair. _It couldn't be... _

She took her hood off. KIM!

"Kim?!" I exclaimed, and she smiled when she turned around.

"Oh, hey Jack," She winked at me, and I walked out of the arcade. _How could she?_

* * *

"I know what this is about, this is about me letting you win when we sparred," I said when I found her next to her locker. She crossed her arms.

"That's exactly what this is about, Jack," She said. "I wanted a fair fight from you and this is the only way I could get it!"

I rolled my eyes and opened my locker. "Kim, the death match is gonna be showed online. You're gonna embarrass yourself in front of a whole lot of people."

"Sounds to me like you're scared," She taunted. _She did not just say that. _

"Okay, you know what? You want a real fight from me where I don't hold back? Well you're gonna get it!" I shouted.

"Good cuz that's what I want!" She shouted back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

We both slammed out lockers and walked away. I noticed that I didn't even get my books. I walked back to see her there as well.

"I forgot my books," I said.

"Me too," She said, and we both slammed our lockers again and stormed off.

* * *

"Jack, why don't you tell everyone what your strategy is," The owner said.

"I'm gonna use my agility and amount of spin kicks to take my opponent down," I said. There's no way she can beat that. Kim just shrugged.

"I'm just gonna rip his skull off and soccer kick it off the roof," She said. I glared at her. We both started arguing until someone pulled her away. I rolled my eyes at her taunts.

"Jack, I wanna talk to you about the fight," The owner said. "How do you feel about _losing?_"

"What?" I said, really confused.

"Girls don't play 'Immortal Slayer'," He said. "But with someone like Kim on the cover, they will!"

"You want me to throw the fight?" I asked him. I sighed as he talked more about what he wanted. _I didn't want to hurt Kim again... _

After a few minutes, we both stood in the ring, glaring at each other. The owner talked about how to play the game, and we started fighting. She kicked my stomach and I fell down. I looked over at the owner and watched him tell me to tone it down. I then looked at Kim. I could hear her voice in my head. _All I wanted was a fair fight... _

I wasn't going to hurt her again, so I used all her energy and threw her into Bobby Wasabi's sign. I won!

"I thought you knew it Jack! We were going to build a whole game franchise around 'Thrasher'!" The owner said. I rolled my eyes. Kim walked up to us.

"You asked him to throw the fight?" She exclaimed, then kicked him in the shin. "JUST CUZ I'M A GIRL DOESN'T MEAN I'M WEAK!"

The owner walked off, clutching his knee.

"I can't believe he did that," She said, sighing. I scoffed.

"I was never going to throw the fight anyways, some things are more important than a dumb video game, and I didn't want to hurt you again," I told her smiling. "So you're okay that I beat you?"

"Of course, you gave me everything you've got, and that's all I ever wanted," She said, and we high-fived. "Quick question though, what did you mean by 'hurt me'?"

"Well... I mean, when we sparred, I didn't want to hurt you, so I let you win. Now that I think about it, I made a huge mistake. You're not like other girls. You're different," I said, smiling at her. She raised an eyebrow. "In a good way, of course."

"Thanks," She blushed. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "I'm tired of being in the dark with all these nerds!"

She laughed and we walked out of the arcade. I thought about Kim for a while. She _is _different. She's like one of the guys, but just.. I don't know, _different _in some way. Something about her made me tingle inside. I opened my mouth to tell her how I felt but... I chickened out. _I can't do it yet. Now's not the right time. _

I smiled at her as we went to get some Falafel balls.

* * *

**I'm sorry they didn't get together in this chapter, but this is much more 'Kicky' :D they both like each other a lot and.. yeah. LOL horrible explanation ^-^ **

**Anyways, I want to give a shoutout to IfSacraficesWereEasy :) Thank you for this idea for a chapter, and also, thank you for giving me inspiration and all that junk. You're reviews have seriously made my day and made me smile. Thank you soo much (: **

**Anyways, please leave some more requests! Love you all :)  
**


	5. Wazombie Warriors

**Hey everyone (: **

**Like I said, I'll be trying my best to update as much as I can, even though I can't be on that much on the weekdays :P **

**Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Kickin' It is not owned by me. I do not own Kickin' It. Are we clear? **

* * *

**Wazombie Warriors**

_Kim's POV _

The guys and I were at Falafel Phil's, and they were all talking about some stupid Wazombie movie.

"Ugh, you guys should see a real movie," I told them. "It's called the 'Horse Tamer'." I ranted a little bit on about what it was about and squealed.

"Hearing those words made me feel less of a man," Jack stated, and I rolled my eyes. I noticed he was wearing that bracelet I got him and smiled to myself. He then faced me. "C'mon Kim, come with us to watch the movie! We should go together!"

"Together?" I asked him hesitantly. _As in a... date? _Jack had 'asked' me out a few times.. but I doubt it meant anything. He nodded excitedly and I shot him a smile. "Okay, I'm in."

"Cool," He said, and I could tell he was happy. I bit my lip. _Maybe he did feel the same way._

* * *

We reached the movie theater and I walked in. I noticed a familiar redhead.

"Lindsay?" I asked, then realized it was her. _Oh ew. Why is she here? _

"Kim," She said venomously. I rolled my eyes.

"You're into Wazombie movies?" I asked, enjoying how she's flinching.

"Not really," She shot back. "I'm on a date. Oh, but you don't know what that is yet."

I glared at her and gave her a smile. "Actually, I'm on a date too." _Yeah, eat that Lindsay! I'm with Jack! _

Jack then walked in and I smiled at him.

"And here comes my date now!" She said. _WHAT?! _

"Wait you're on a date with Jack?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I am," She said. "Jack, I saved us seats." She walked off and I turned back to Jack.

"Wait a minute, you're on a date with _Lindsay_?" I repeated, still in shock. _He asked me! _

"Um, no I'm not," He said, then grabbed Jerry. "Jerry, what's going on?"

"_No Hablo Inglish,_" He said, mouth full of popcorn.

"JERRY!" Jack shouted and Jerry sighed.

"Look, it was the only way I could get Katie to go out with me," Jerry explained. "You gotta do this for me."

"Fine," Jack said, then turned back to me. "Kim, would it be okay if-"

"Sure! Absolutely! I mean, why wouldn't you sit with your date? And since you and I aren't on a date, I'll just sit with Eddie!" I laughed uncomfortably and waited for him to walk off. I dropped the stupid smile. _I hate Lindsay. Why did she have to steal my chance to be with Jack? _

I walked over to Eddie and realized he didn't save me a seat. I rolled my eyes and sat in the back. _Well, it's not like I was going to watch the movie anyways. _I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and realized that the theater was empty. Wow, well they're nice. I walked out and saw the mall had been destroyed. It looked like a Zombie Apocalypse or something. I widened my eyes when I saw what had happened. I was scared.

"Jack?" I called out, my voice echoing. "Rudy?"

I then saw Jerry trying to crash into something. Oh thank goodness there's someone I know.

"Jerry, what's going on?" I asked him. I immediately regretted it once I saw his face. He looked like a zombie. I stepped back and he sped up to me.

"What it do?" He said creepily, then sped up to me. "Girl."

He burped some green smoke and I quickly stepped back. He then threw a punch at me. I then saw Jack behind him.

"Hey Zompyre!" He called. "Over here!"

I watched as Jack fought his best friend, then forced a Falafel Ball down his throat. He ran off. I rushed up to Jack.

"Are you okay, Jack?" I asked him, getting worried.

"How do you know my name?" He asked me, looking at me weirdly. I stepped back.

"What's going on?" I asked them, as Rudy talked.

"Let's go inside," Rudy said, and I shook my head.

"I am not leaving until someone tells me what's going on!" I demanded, then heard a loud grumble. "Or we can go inside, inside works too!"

After we went inside, I demanded them tell me what was going on. Lindsay then came in. _Why is she everywhere? _

"Jack sent me to get supplies," Lindsay told Rudy. She walked up to me. "Who are you?"

"That's Kim, we found her outside," Jack said for me. I smiled at him.

"I'm Lindsay, Jack's girlfriend," She said, shaking my hand. _OH SHE DID NOT JUST GO THERE!__  
_

Jack and Lindsay both started talking, then arguing, then talking about Falafel balls. I didn't really pay attention, I was just staring at how ripped Jack looked without sleeves. _Note to self: Once this world is normal again, make Jack never wear sleeves again. _

"You used our last Falafel ball on _her?__" _Lindsay shouted. "I don't trust her, give her _the test._"

"Lindsay, that's not really necessary-" Jack was cut off, and Eddie came in. He asked me a question and I nodded.

"Okay she's in!" He said cheerfully.

* * *

_**(Okay I got lazy so I'm going to skip to the part where Zompyre Lindsay makes Jack a Zompyre)**_

"JACK! TURN AROUND!" I yelled. "YOUR CRAZY ZOMPYRE GIRLFRIEND IS BACK!"

But it was too late, Lindsay had already burped on Jack and he was morphing into Zompyre.

"NOO!" I screamed. I ran up to him, but he told me to stay away.

"Kim, stay away from me," He told me, and I stepped back, and watched him turn into a Zompyre. Milton had also been burped on, and I was getting circled by Lindsay and Jack. I was cornered to a wall, and Jack was about to burp on me.

"Don't burp on him! You're supposed to stay with me!" Lindsay complained.

"Oh, so this is how it's going to be for all eternity," Jack said. "Blah Blah BLAH!"

"You just want to burp on her cuz you like her! Admit it!" Lindsay said, glaring at him, and I quickly snuck out.

"You guys need to lighten up!" I told them, then flicked the switch. After a few moments, Jack had became normal again. I walked up to him.

"You okay?" I asked him, and he smiled at me.

"You did it," He said. "You saved me."

"Well I wasn't going to let you stay with her for all eternity," I said, smirking. "You belong with me! You belong with me!"

* * *

I then blinked a few times and realized that I was asleep the whole time. I was leaning on some old guy and I quickly sat up. I noticed Jack and Lindsay walking up.

"I had an amazing time, you wanna get out of here and grab some fro-yo?" I heard her ask him out. I sighed to myself. _I guess Jack doesn't feel that way about me. _

"Well um, you see," I heard Jack stammer, then turn his head back to me. I gave him a weak smile. "I have to help Kim with her uh.."

I smiled as I ran up to them. "Science project! I'm growing a bean."

"I have to help her grow a bean," He repeated, smiling.

"Buh bye Lindsay," I said, smirking. He rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Thank you soo much for that save," Jack said, dropping the nice guy act. "Sitting next to her was like sitting next to a _zombie_. Did you enjoy the movie?"

"Couldn't have hated it more," I said, smirking. "But um, I like the way it ended. It ended... a little differently for me."

"What do you mean?" He asked me, confused. I just smiled.

"Never mind, wanna get out of here?" I said, and he nodded.

"Yeah, let's go see that movie you wanted to see," He told me. "I kinda owe you a movie date anyways."

_Date. He said date. We're going on a date_.

"Cool," I said, and we walked off, talking about the Zompyre ending of the movie. I smiled to myself. _My ending was much better. _

* * *

We were sitting next to each other while watching the Horse Tamer. We both realized how bad this movie was.

"This is a terrible movie," He stated, and I nodded in agreement. "But I'm glad I'm here with you."

"Yeah, me too," I said, blushing to myself. We both noticed how close our hands were, they were almost touching. We both hesitated for a moment, while watching them, and Jack then took my hand with his. I smiled at him as we continued to watch the horrible movie.

Yeah, most movies have happy endings, some don't, but I'm glad I had one.

* * *

**Ouch. Bad ending TT^TT. I need to start planning better endings LOL. Whatever, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you guys next time! **

**PLEASE LEAVE REQUESTS :))))**


End file.
